


Raccoon Eyes

by JulieCox



Series: Bucky Barnes is a Beautiful Fucking Omega Bitch [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky curses a lot, Gen, Omega Bucky Barnes, Was this dude in the army or something, YouTube, makeup tutorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieCox/pseuds/JulieCox
Summary: Omega role model (why?) Bucky Barnes makes a makeup tutorial for other omega men who might not feel comfortable wearing the makeup they want to wear.Sorta-kinda a sequel to "Dressed to Kill."





	Raccoon Eyes

_Video opens on Bucky sitting in front of the screen, apparently just having finished arguing with someone off screen from the death glare he’s giving them. Reluctantly looks at the camera_

“Ok, so, SOMEONE insisted I should do a makeup tutorial video because I’m a … role model? For omega guys, embrace your femininity, I'm not sure who told you I'd be a good role model, seriously, no one should -“

_Someone off screen whispers something, and he corrects course_

“Um. So this stuff … This is going to be kind of experimental because I had to go buy new stuff because, uh, there was an accident. This, um, this is skin colored liquid stuff, and this is skin colored powder stuff. It appears the liquid goes on first. Then - um -“

_Someone offscreen whispers “Stop saying um”_

“I’ll say um if I fu-“

_Cut_

“This is lipstick. This is blush. Easy enough. There are now FIVE BAJILLION COLORS one can put on one’s eyelids, I picked 4 and Natasha took the blue away so now I have three. There’s a pencil eyeliner, I didn’t like the feel of the lip liner so I destroyed it, and to hell with mascara I hate it and you can’t make me wear it.”

_Holds up a handful of makeup stuff, as mismatched as a magpie nest._

"But look the point is, this doesn't have to be that expensive or that complicated. You dive in, learn the basics, and play with it. You'll buy plenty of crap that doesn't work out, and that's ok. Keep at it and you'll find stuff you like. You have to be shitty at this before you get good at it. Which shows you exactly how much I've done this since I stopped being a POW, because I'm still crap at it. I'm doing it anyway, and if you want to also, you should."

_Puts on foundation_

_“_ This feels weird. Like I have paint on my face.”

_Further along w foundation_

“It’s not so bad when it’s thinned out.”

_On neck_

“I am … really glad … I shaved with the razor with like, twelve blades on it. So smooth. I thought it was excessive. Lookit that, I’m like a salamander.”

_Putting on powder_

“Thaaaaat’s better. This says shine control on it, which, that’ll be nice, if it works, but I’ll probably get all sweaty later if I have to go fight someone. We’ll see how it stands up in combat.”

_Looking indignant at someone offscreen_

“Soldiers can be pretty too, Natasha.”

_Putting on lipstick_

“Yeah I know it’s too red, but I was in the makeup section having a mild psychological meltdown when an old Latina lady came up and tried to help me, because she thought I didn’t know what I was doing and she was right, and I don’t know much of what she said but she handed me this one and said ‘Bonito’ so I bought it.”

_Many short cuts of attempting to put on eyeliner_

_Bucky now has way too much black eyeliner_

“Color is hard, so I’m going with black.”

_Puts on way too much black eyeshadow_

"This is on purpose. I want eyes so smoky I look like a raccoon."

_Takes off the lipstick_

“You know what I think I need one or the other. Stupidly garish lipstick or stupidly excessive eyeshadow. Not both, for me. You? You do whatever the fuck you want. I have now made an aesthetic choice. Decisions are hard. Chapstick is fine. Oh and hey, sunscreen is a good idea, even chapstick oughta have it now.”

_Has been cleaned up a little in between takes, probably by Natasha, but is still sporting black eyeshadow like it’s camouflage_

“So, um, I’m done here. You have most likely learned nothing. Except maybe that when you’re flailing around in front of the mirror with makeup, just do whatever the hell you want, it’s for you, not anyone else. Nobody knows how to use this shit anyway, they're all faking. And if somebody - some worthless piece of tripe - tries to tell you that you're a guy, or too masculine, so makeup isn't for you, tell them it's your own fucking face, you'll fuck it up however you want to, just like they fucked their own face up. You tell 'em I said that."

_Kisses at the screen. Cut._


End file.
